Talk:Death's design/@comment-70.122.203.59-20120701003726/@comment-4260948-20120702220446
It's part of Death's design; they're MEANT to survive the disaster so they can die later on. An example explaining this, is below: Sam Lewton and the people from Final Destination 5 escape the bridge collapse and all die later. Sam and Molly die on flight 180; Alex, Clear and the others who were on flight 180, were no the targets but were meant to have died there, but Alex saw the plane explosion (which would kill Sam and Molly) and got all of his friends off. Tod Wagner dies from being strangled after escaping the plane (he's in his bathroom a few days later) and, from a roadside shop, Kimberly watches the news report on his death while her mother is killed (she was ALSO meant to have died there) Soon after, Kat Jennings gets on a bus to go to a Bed and Breakfast place; Terry Chaney is hit by this bus as she crosses the road; the bus kills her and, disgusted, Kat gets off the bus and goes home. That night there is a gas leak in the Bead and Breakfast that she was going to (the gas leak was supposed to have killed her) Valerie Lewton dies after a knife inpails her and her house explodes; because of her death, Eugene Dix is transferred to Mt. Abraham High School and replaces her as English Teacher, thus avoiding his original death. (He was supposed to have been stabbed several days later in his orginal school) Billy Hitchcock died after being decapitated by a dislodge car wreckage from Carters car at night. Officer Thomas Burke is called out to clean up his remains and avoids his original death. (Thomas Burke was supposed to have died in a shoot out that night along with the man he worked with) Carter Horton died in a freak accident outside of Le Cafe Miro 81 in Paris France, the restaurant sign strikes him in the back. Rory Peters, who was due to go to the theatre that night, goes back to his hotel, disgusted at the scene. That night, the theatre collapses and he survives his original death. (He was supposed to have been killed in the theatre collapse) Between December 2000 (Carter's Death) and March 2001, Alex and Clear cheat death a "dozen times" between them; Alex is killed by a falling brick (it bludgeons him to death) Route 23 pile up happens two months later (May 2001) and Kimberly gets herself, Officer Burke, Tim, Nora, Eugene, Kat and Evan Lewis to safety. Later that same day Evan is is stabbed through the eye by a ladder. On the next day, Tim is crushed to death by a falling pane of glass; Kimberly also visits Clear, who, after Alex's death, locked herself in a mental hsopital for her own safety and Nora has her head pulled off when she gets it stuck in an elevator. The next day, Kat's car swerves off the road and crashes, injuring Eugene, who is taken to hospital; Rory goes off to do drugs. Kat is impaled through the head by a pipe when her airbag deploys; the cigarette in her hand drops, and rolls to a gas pipe, which explodes, sending a barbed wire fence through Rory, who is trisected into three parts. Thomas manages to save Brian Gibbons from being run over by the ambulence that came to collect Eugene. Later that day, Clear and Eugene are killed in an oxygen explosion at the hospital. (This ends the link, as Clear was the last of the flight 180 people to die but Kimberly, Thomas and Brian, who is now targetted due to being saved from being run over, still remain) Death kills Brian by blowing up a barbeque; five years later, the events of Final Destination 3 take place and everyone in that dies (Kimberly and Thomas are still alive); shortly after, during or before Wendy, Kevin and Julie (the last three survivors from Final Destination 3 die) Kimberly and Thomas are pulled into a woodchipper and mutilated to bits. This then ends the whole link of those three films. Does that help? Basically, in the first three films and number five, they HAD to survive the ORIGINAL deaths, which were the North Bay Bridge Collapse, the Flight 180 explosion, the Route 23 Pile-Up and the Devils Flight Roller Coaster, so that they could be in the right place for everyone else over the next six years (2000 for film 5 and 1, 2001 for film 2, 2006 for film 3) to die when they were supposed to. See?